searching 4 true love
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: love story Taang, Zutara, Sukka and many more. worth reading...PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S MY FIRST ONE...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- THE CRACK OF JEALOUSY

The heroes of the gang stayed alone at Zuko's mansion. Aang had to practice and Katara tried to convince him to rest, while he was learning how to bend water, earth and fire, at the same time. Sokka was sitting with Momo and Appa and played with the boomerang. Toph was resting on a rock and enjoyed the sun.

-want to do for a swim? Katara asked.

-with you I could go to the end of the world! Said Zuko before Aang could answer. Katara blushed. They left together and started to play games in the water. Aangs jaw dropped on the floor. He couldn't believe in his own eyes. Sokka felt upset with the way his sister treated their friend (who loved her) lately and it wasn't the best…

-get used to it, life is harsh especially if you choose the wrong

person to share it with… Toph said wisely.

-I have learned the hard way. Aang sigh.

Aang sat on the rock. There were just the two of them sitting there for a while, like the had unlimited time but in fact, they had only two months before the comet comes, face the fire nation and define not only their destiny, but the whole worlds…

-have you decided with whom you want to share yours`?

Aang asked, breaking the silence.

- I haven't yet. Toph answered, turning her beautiful eyes on the exact opposite side from where the monk was located.

Aang placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around so that he could gaze deep in her eyes. She was blind but she could still feel his eyes burning inside her. She felt the need to respond to his look because that look made her feel so strong and so weak at the same time and for one second she thought that she could see his light, she saw Aang!

This beautiful moment was ruined by Sokkas whining. When Aang took his eyes off of her she automatically lost her sight.

-I can't believe that we've come so far and you forgot to bring me

meat! Sokka grumbled, looking at his sister.

She then bended the water into a whip and attacked her brother

Her attack was cut by a giant rock, that Toph bended right in frond of hopeless Sokka that protected him from his sister.

-why did you do that for Toph? Katara asked angrily.

-I did it, because your brother is the only one, who can't bend

And that's why you are treating him this way. Toph said calmly,

Being sure that everything that came out of her mouth was

reasonable and that she didn't show any emotions.

-and what is your problem? Why do you even care? Why do I

Even have to ask? I already know! Said Katara trying to make

Everyone think that Toph 'liked' Sokka as she thought so.

Toph was so angry with Katara that attacked her with as many rocks as she could control. Katara bended water waves in front of her, so that the rocks are smashed and defended herself.

-Katara! Stop fighting. Said Zuko

-yes Katara listen to sparkly, he knows. Toph followed

-don't call him that, his name is Zuko. Said Katara bending a

huge wave right up to Toph.

Aang was the one who saved her, running like the wind, he took Toph in his arms, bending the air, he flow away from the wave's direction which she didn't 'see' coming.

-LET GO OF ME! She screamed with all her strength.

Aang let Toph to the ground, again.

-DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, she said before leaving.

-I' m sorry; I was trying to save you from…

-I don't care! Keep your hands for your self. Toph interrupted.

-Toph, wait…

-yes; go after her, like a little puppy.

-Katara, it's all your fault.

-but Aangy… she said with a sweet voice, she wanted to save

Sokka

Aang felt his feelings for Katara take over his logic…

-maybe you are right. Maybe it is Toph fault too.

-of course, that's more like it. Are you coming Zuko?

Zuko knobbed and they left together. Aang felt once again befitted. Sokka followed Toph.

-are you ok?

-what do you want? A good laugh? Why am I the only one who

Can see that your sister is mean?

-so do I, lately.

-I wasn't talking about you.

-you are talking about Aang, right?

-yes, he just can't get it.

-he is too in love to see.

-it's ironic how well I see; despite the fact I am blind.

-what do you mean?

-nothing, Sokka. Thanks for your interest.

-no, I thank you for saving me from the two days pain.

-ha ha, ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Sokka.

The night falls. Sokka is asleep and Katara with Zuko are fishing.

-have you caught anything?

-no, how about you?

-I think I caught something…

-what is it Zuko?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-It is … a shoe!

-ha ha. Katara laughed.

-it is not funny! What are we going to eat tomorrow?

-the sole is mine!

-ha ha, Katara, you made me laugh!

-that is a big achievement for me.

-you think?

-of course, I made the prince of the Fire Nation laugh.

-then I am proud too for fishing shoe sole for the last

waterbender left in the whole South Pole.

Their talk went on and on, until they fell asleep. They caught a shoe and three fish, total. Meanwhile, Aang, who was listening to them, couldn't sleep, so, he decided to go for a walk down the beach. There, he saw Toph sitting on her rock…

-hello Toph! The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think so?

-how should I know twinkle-toes? I am blind, remember?

-I am so sorry Toph. You are so tough, that I forget…

-you really think so?

-sure. I am sorry for before. I know that you can protect yourself

but I thought that you didn't see the wave coming and…

-thank you!

-I know that I wasn't supposed to… eh, what?

-thank you twinkle-toes. If you weren't there I would get wet or

worse.

-I didn't see that coming…

-what didn't you expect? Me, being civilized?

-no, I don't want to insult you. You are…

-what am I? Helpless or what?

At that point; Aangs heart skipped a bit and started to beat very fast.

Toph started to worry about him.

-you are so beautiful! He answered to her.

Silence came along…

-goodnight twinkle-toes!

-goodnight Sifu!

Everyone went to sleep. The next morning and while everyone was asleep, Aang saw something he didn't expect to see… Zuko and Katara were sitting on the bench and confessed to each other their love… Aang left with tears in his eyes… Katara followed him.

-Aang, wait…

-what to you want from me?

-what do you mean?

-you used to love me or care about me before Zuko came along.

I don't recognize you.. where is my Katara? I lost her in the way.

-Aang, I will always love you but only as a friend, I am sorry…

Katara hugged him. He allowed her hug. Zuko saw them and left.

-Zuko, wait… said Katara…

-I can see you made your choice…

-yes and my choice would be you.

-you said something else to Aang, though.

-you miss understood... I am ready now…

-ready for what?

-for your question…

-really?

-yes.

-ok then… Katara…

-yes Zuko.

-would you like to be my princess, the princess of the Fire

Nation or to just role my world?

-yes…

They hugged. Aang couldn't stand it, so he left. Sokka wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how. This was his sister's specialty and she was the one that made him so sad. He couldn't confront him.

He decided to leave him alone.

-how can you do this to Aang?

-do what Sokka?

-leaving him for a firebender? Have you forgotten what they

have done to us?

-that firebender has a name, and it is Zuko; you said he is

different, remember?

-I said different, not my brother-in-law…

-how did you know that?

-I saw Aang crying; it didn't need much thought.

-look; I can't be with Aang because you want me to.

-dad would be very disappointed in you, Katara of the Fire

Nation…

-how can you say that? You said you would be with me,

whatever I choose didn't you?

-yes Katara. I am not telling you this because I don't like Zuko, I am telling you this because you are hurting a friend that helped you to learn the magic stuff with the water, will help us find dad and he is going to stop the War…

-yes Sokka but I am doing something mom taught us before dying.

-and what is that?

-always follow our heart. I will always be grateful to Aang for everything he has done and he is doing and I will always love him just…

-not the way he loves you.

-yes, do you understand now?

-yes. You are right. I am going to eat something. I will see you later. Ok?

-ok, I will see you later Sokka.


	2. bitter friends

CHAPTER 2- BITTER FRIENDS

After a while and after Sokka ate everything he found, he saw a figure in the horizon… when he realized who that figure was, he dropped the meat which was in his mouth. It was Suki! He stopped what he was doing and run towards her; to welcome her. He hugged her…

-Suki! What are you doing here?

-Sokka! Why? You don't want me here?

-yes, sure…

-you want me to go?

-no, I want you to stay…

-if you are asking then I will stay…

-Come. I have been eating; do you want to eat something?

-no, my sweet Sokka, thank you…

-so, what is the purpose of your visit?

-I came to see you…

-that's great…

Sokka tried to kiss her, but Toph came trying to make her presence clear to them…

-hi, Toph…

-hi, Suki…

-thanks a lot Toph

-you have been eating again Sokka?

-yesterday we were ok; why are you treating me this way now?

-I am just saying the truth and yesterday was an exception…

-sorry to interrupt but what happened yesterday?

-long story my Suki. Toph got into a fight with Katara and she

got engaged with…

-sparkly! Said Toph.

-I didn't see that coming…

-I didn't see that coming either.

-they are so opposite. Where are they now?

Aang came and sat near them…

-they went for a walk…

-ah my lover-birds!

-they look good together… said Aang looking at the floor

-yes, that's what I thought.

Sokka tried to stop her but she continued

-you know Aang, if Katara is with Zuko; I am with Sokka so,

What is stopping you from being with Toph?

Aang looked at Toph. Suki was right… Toph was beautiful and he knew she would never hurt him… Aang thought that he would never see the strong earthbender blush, but he did!

He was starring at her for a while, when Suki spoke again…

-you look good together and as far as I see, you like her…

It was Aangs turn to blush… his heart was now going very fast…

Toph smiled, when she heard the sweet sound of his heart…

Aang stood up and left…

-where are you going Aang? Was it something I said?

-no Suki; I have to talk to someone…

-with who?

-with sparkly, ponytail! Twinkle-toes, do you want me to come?

-no Toph, thanks…

Aang left and found Zuko…

-what do you want Aang?

-look; I don't have a problem about you and Katara.

-really?

-I am mad because you didn't tell me…

-really?

-aren't we best friends or what?

-really?

-yes.

-really?

-sure… I think that my love for her is fading away…

-really?

-yes…

-and who is the lucky one?

-well, she is definitely not your future wife!

-ha ha Aang, you are not going to tell me, are you?

-no… sorry… goodnight…

-goodnight…

Zuko went back with Katara, to say 'hi' to Suki and Sokka.

Aang went to the beach… there he sat on a rock…

-I can 'see' my rock is taken.

-sit down Toph… I could use a friend…

-that sounds like you are commanding me.

-ha ha Toph, I am sorry; do you understand what I mean?

- I have been just kidding…

-thank God! The last thing I want is to insult you…

-about yesterday…

-I don't really want to talk about Katara; if you don't mind…

-ok then fancy dancer…

Aang blushed…. Toph smiled but then her mood changed to serious…

-what's wrong Toph?

-nothing Aang; I just miss my parents…

-I know how it feels to loose someone…

-I can only imagine how it feels when you haven't seen someone that you love for a hundred years…

-the worst part is that they are dead…

I used to be sad but not anymore…

-and why is that?

-because I found Sokka, Katara, Momo, Zuko, Suki, many

good people and of course; you…


	3. the dawn of love

CHAPTER 3 - THE DAWN OF LOVE

Toph blushed once more… Aang was starring into her beautiful lifeless eyes and took her hand into his… Toph wasn't talking; she was shocked…

-let's go back. They are probably looking for us…

-yes, sure, let's go.

Meanwhile, back at the camp…

-Zuko, where is Aang?

-I don't know Sokka… am I supposed to know?

-aren't you two together before?

-no, we talked and he left…

-where on earth is he?

Then Suki and Katara came in.

-have you seen Toph?

-no, is she missing too?

-why? Who else is missing Sokka?

-Aang is!

-ah my lover-birds! Said Suki

-we have to find them; what if something happened?

-ah Katara! They are just in love…

-Suki, we all know that Aang is in love with me…

-not any more…

-what do you mean Sokka?

-he is telling you the truth Katara…

-and how do you know that, Zuko?

-he told me…

-but love can't go away like that…

-if I didn't know you Katara, I would say that you are jealous…

-jealous of Toph? Yes; right!

-yes you are jealous! Suki joked…

-no I am not; I just want to hear it from him…

- I don't love you anymore Katara of the Water Tribe…

-Aang; when did you come back?

-it doesn't matter…

-where were you and with whom?

-with a friend, hidden from life…

-and what were you doing?

-we are not going to give you a report, you little sweet-killer…

-who gave you permission to speak, mess-around?

-Toph!

-yes fancy dancer?

-you don't have to fight for something that didn't happen…

-but… whatever… I am going to bed…

-goodnight Toph!

-goodnight Twinkle-toes… goodnight everyone…

-so Katara; do you want anything else? I am tired…

-yes. She tired you, didn't she?

-no Katara, no. someone else does that to me now…

Silence came to the room… everybody knew two things. Aang has moved on and Katara didn't want him to. Sokka was trying to say something but silence had it's own talk. So, he said nothing. Suki was starting to understand Aangs true relationship with Katara. Zuko said nothing… he knew that Katara felt something for Aang but he remained silent. Katara was speechless after the things Aang told her and Aang felt like he was finally free…

-so if you are over with your checking on me Katara and if you

are happy with your report; I am going to bed…

-goodnight Aang. Suki whispered.

Aang left, but the room was not silent anymore…

-what is wrong with him? Has he gone crazy?

-no Katara, it is called love.

-I can't be Suki… not that fast.

-he could just be over you and not in love…

-Sokka, don't be stupid! He has to be lying, that's it!

-I am sorry to say so, but I don't think so, sister-in-law…

-Suki, it sounds great when you call my sister your sister-in-law

-yes Sokka, but we are talking about Aang now…

-Katara, why are you so interested?

-ah… Aang is my friend Suki!

-yes, right! Said ironically Suki.

Zuko found his chance to leave the room, without being noticed. Katara was so busy talking about her 'friend' that she had forgotten he even existed. Zuko was starting to have second thoughts about their relationship…

-why shouldn't you believe me Suki?

-I said that I believe you. She said being ironically again!

-I am not talking to you anymore; I am going to sleep.

Katara left, and Sokka found his first chance to be alone with Suki, since this morning…

-I think we forgot something, this morning…

-I wonder what that might be?

Sokka hugged her and kissed her. Suki blushed as she never blushed before…

-I will call you my cookie!

-ha ha and I will call you, my Smoky…

-ha ha, I love you my cookie, goodnight!

-I love you too my Smoky, sweat dreams!

Every one went to bed, each one with his own droughts, his thoughts and his questions. Everyone was dreaming of everything they would like to happen and everything they are aftaidthat would happen. Some of them think they are living the dream, others the nightmare; others meet with people they know or love and talk about everything that have happened so far and for their biggest desires, their dreams and thoughts are bypassing time, which seems to be pointless, meaningless and bendable in front of their soul. How small they looked in frond of the truth but how big in their mind. Their spirits power seem to be pure and powerful, like the knowledge was theirs!

The next morning everyone remained silent. When everyone was up Suki had a rather bad surprise…

-guys, I am leaning…

Sokkas jaw dropped on the floor.

-what are you talking about? When would you tell me?

-Sokka, I didn't want to…

-ok, I got it; I guess I am not that important to you.

-what are you talking about Sokka? Come back…

Sokka left… Suki followed him and when Sokka was sure that the others wouldn't listen to them, he decided to talk to her…

-how could you do something like that?

-I am sorry Sokka, I didn't expect you to react like this…

-and how did you expect me to react?

-I am so sorry…

Suki started crying and Sokka felt bad making her.

-I am sorry; I am so selfish… when will I see you again?

-I will see you at the final battle, with the comet.

-it's going to be very romantic, don't you think so?

-yes but we are going there to fight!

-I know Suki; I am just kidding!

-I know silly, so do i…

After a while Suki left, to find her fighters and Sokka felt so bad that he started to cry…

-ah! Come on now Sokka; you will see her again…

-I know Katara, I know…

-would you like something to eat?

-no…

-who are you and what have you done to my brother? My

brother would never turn down an offer about food…

-Katara I am not hungry…

Sokka left and the rest of them sat down to eat lunch… Katara felt very defeated when Aang sat next to Toph and not next to her, as he always did… they ate and Aang felt the need to talk to Sokka about his thoughts…

-Sokka, can I talk to you?

-yes, of course! Ah Suki!

-do you remember what Suki said about me and Toph?

- Ah Suki!

-she said that we would make a great couple.

- Ah Suki!

-well I think she is right.

- Ah Suki!

-she would never hurt me, would she?

- Ah Suki!

-what should I do?

- Ah Suki!

-you are right Sokka I will talk to her; thank you!

-I am glad I have helped. Ah Suki!

Aang left happy and now with a solution he went to find Toph…


	4. exposed emotions

CHAPTER 4 - EXPOSED EMOTIONS

The same moment Toph decided to talk to Zuko…

-hi Zuko, I have been wondering, if you could help me?

-help you with what Toph?

-it is kind of personal…

-why don't you speak with Katara?

-it would be awkward; for all of us…  
>-tell me then…<p>

-look; when I see someone of the gang, I blush each time he

looks or talks to me. Is there anything wrong with me?

-no, Toph; you are just in love…

-yes, but this whole thing is weird…

-I know; I still feel weird…

-what am I supposed to do?

-you have to tell him what you feel about him…

-but he doesn't feel the same; he is love with someone else!

-how do you know that?

-it doesn't matter; I don't want to hurt our friendship.

-it is a risk you have to make…

-but why?

-what if he feels the same?

-what do you mean?

-he doesn't have a clue if you like him and so he won't make his

move because he doesn't want to hurt your friendship, either.

-is that what happened with you and Katara?

-yes, but things don't go that well…

-have you talked to her about your feelings?

-no, she has more serious problems to worry about…

-I think you should talk to her…

-why?

-I think that without communication there is no relationship…

-you are right Toph; thank you and good luck…

-no, I; thank you…

Aang arrived just in time to see the two of them on a hug and left…

-goodnight Toph! Thanks again…

-goodnight Zuko… I am glad I have helped!

Zuko left and Toph decided to go to sleep, planning her big 'revelation'… everyone were now in their beds and Aang was the only one awake and he was thinking of the things that happened the days that have passed… first Katara left him for Zuko, after a lot of pain he finally gets over her and falls in love again with Toph, who actually fells in love with the same person; Zuko… Aangs mind couldn't think, it was blocked and he couldn't bare thinking of Zuko with Toph…

Tomorrow they would leave and they all were out of schedule and with the training break Aang wasn't feeling ready and like all these weren't enough; he noticed that Appa was sick. Aang felt so tired that decided to concern about any problem in the morning… so he went to bed…

The next morning Aang went for a walk o relax…

Meanwhile; the rest of the gang was outside…

-want to go for a swim Toph?

-I am not getting in that thing Sokka….

-that thing is called water Toph.

-it is all yours Katara…

-really? I thought that you wanted this for yourself too…

-what else did I take for myself, Katara?

-you don't know? Aang maybe?

-1st you don't own him and 2nd I didn't take him; you made him leave you.

-really? Who do you think you are?

Katara now mad, bended a wave right on Toph, who defended herself making a rock shell around her.

-we have to stop them Sokka…

-no Zuko; never get between two girls who are fighting.

Into the battle Katara iced Toph to the ground and using her bloodbending she made Toph to create a cliff behind her…

-say that I am better that you and I will spare you!

-I will never retreat and you will NEVER be better than me…

Katara was now furious and made her jump off the cliff… Toph was saved by Aang who left her to the ground; remembering the last time he saved her…

-what is going on here?

-nothing Aangy!

-Katara, don't call me that…

-but why?

-because you are with Zuko…

-but… ok…

-why were you two fighting?

-because she is jealous of me…

-Toph and Katara; I am very disappointed in you…

-ok! now where is Appa; we have to go!

-I don't know Sokka; let's find him.

Then a voice was heard; it was Zuko…

-Aang come quickly; I thing Appa is… dead!

Aang thought that Zuko was kidding but only when he was near enough he saw that he was telling him the truth. Aang felt very bad that couldn't bare to look… he cried a lot that day. The next, he buried him and everyone were sad…

Sokka had his chance to talk to his sister…

-Katara what are you trying to achieve?

-what do you mean Sokka?

-why are you attacking Toph?

-because she thinks she is the best.

-so? Is that the real reason?

-yes; I mean; no

-you can't fool me Katara; I know you…

Can you tell me the real reason?

-I AM JEALOUS! Ok?

-jealous of whom? Toph?

-I am jealous of the way Aang looks at her; he loves her…

-so? You were the one that wanted him to move on!

-yes but; not that soon…

-I see.

-I am very selfish; aren't I?

- I think that you just miss him.

-I want him only for myself!

-what about Zuko?

-no, he is already mine…

-he won't be if you keep doing this…

-you think?

-of course! You have to understand that you don't love

Aang; you just want to have many games. When someone

takes a game away from you; you want them back…

-I think you are right. That means that I have to go back

To Zuko, who loves me and I truly love him…

-yes… he should feel bad lately…

-you are right Sokka. That means that; the thing with

Aang was just a crush; right?

-exactly! Thanks for understanding!

-thank you! I love you brother!

-me too.

They hugged, something they are not used to do!


	5. the shape of power

CHAPTER 5 - THE SHAPE OF POWER

After a few days past; our heroes once again are sitting in front of Zuko's mansion, enjoying the sun…

-we have to leave this place eventually, you know…

-and how are we going to do that Sokka?

-I don't know Katara, now we don't own a ride.

-Appa is just a ride to you?

-was… corrected Zuko.

Aang was now angry and he left; Toph and Katara followed him. They went to the place that Katara and Toph fought, a few days ago.

The cliff was still there…

-Twinkle-toes, are you ok?

-should I be?

-Sokka didn't mean it and I am Zuko didn't want to

make you remember…

-yes, you will defend your boyfriend…

-Sokka? Please! That is ridiculous! I still don't get was Suki

finds in him…

-you know that I am not talking about Sokka but Zuko.

-but Zuko is with Katara…

-well, that didn't stop you.

-what are you talking about, fancy dancer?

-if I hadn't seen you hugging each other, then I wouldn't be

sad, I wouldn't go to sleep, I would look after Appa and

he wouldn't be dead.

-so, you are accusing me for our ride's death?

-he wasn't a ride; he was my friend!

When the sentence finished, Aang started glowing and went into the avatar state. He bended with all his power a powerful wave of air, to Toph. She didn't have the time to defend herself and the wave hit her so hard that she was launched backwards, ending up on some rocks.

-Aang, stop it! Katara yelled.

Then Aang mysteriously fell off the cliff…

After a few more days, Aang woke up in Sokka's bed and right next to him was Suki.

-what happened Suki? What am I doing here and why can' I

move?

-Katara said that you shouldn't move until she has returned.

-how long am I like that?

-since she left for the market; 3 days ago.

-what? I am unconscious 3 days? I have to train

-with who? Zuko and Katara went to buy your medicine…

-what about Toph?

-you don't remember; do you?

-no, what happened?

-you were so angry that you attacked her…

-is she ok?

-she is fine if the broken leg and the scars on her back from the

rocks, don't count.

-and I am responsible for all that, am I?

-ah…

-it's al my fault; I see. Where is Toph now?

-she is waiting outside; do you want to see her?

-no!

-you should. She is waiting outside for you to wake up, 3 days.

She hasn't move from that chair, the whole time.

-I just don't want to see her right now.

-ok. Will you please help me understand something? How

did you fall off the cliff, when you were on the avatar state?

-I think I remember. It is hard for me to control myself in the

Avatar state and when I heard Katara shouting, I took the

control and I fell off the cliff because I didn't want to hurt Toph.

-you really have to love her…

-indeed… I mean yes, I mean no. When did you come back?

-when I heard you were injured. Look Aang, you don't have to

hide from me.

-ok Suki!

Then Sokka entered the tent.

-who is hiding from whom?

-the moon from the sun… ha ha!

-you are not going to tell me, are you?

-no I am sorry my Smoky…

-it's ok. Do you want me to stay with Aang?

-I would prefer you to give some food to Toph; she hasn't ate…

-ok but she is very stubborn.

Aang fell asleep and Suki stayed with him. Sokka left and brought some food to Toph…

-here. You haven't ate for 3 days.

-I am not hungry Sokka. I am waiting for Aang o wake up.

-ah, Aang has already been awakened.

-what? Why didn't you say it? Mi am gong inside.

-no, he…

-he what Sokka?

-ah… he doesn't want to see you.

-but why? He still thinks that Appa's death is my fault?

-that has nothing to do with that.

-then what?

-I think he blames himself for what happened.

-well, that is not a reason.

-it is. He feels responsible for hurting you.

-you think so?

-sure!

Everyone went to sleep, some of them with a concern, some with pain in their heart and others with pain in general from the many crushes of their bones…

The next morning, Aang opened his eyes and saw his beautiful Toph

sleeping on a chair, right next to his bed. He tried to wake her up but when he lifted his hand, an awful sound caused him a lot of pain.

Suki ran inside and tried to make him stand still but Aang was much so in pain that kept moving causing many awful sounds. Toph opened her eyes; she was awakened.

-Aang, stay still, Toph go find Sokka, fast!

Toph left the room scared and after a couple of minutes Sokka rushed into the room.

-Sokka, help me hold him still.

Sokka and Suki managed to immobile him. Aang fell asleep and woke up after three hours, next to Suki.

-what happened?

-I beg you; don't move.

-why?

-Katara said that you shouldn't move until she was back because your bones were too sensitive.

-I just lifted my hand.

-I know. You have broken it.

-that explains the pain; but now the pain has spread

-you have also broken three ribs, because you were moving.

-ah! That explains pretty much everything.

-Suki, can I come in?

-sure Toph… I will leave you two alone.

Suki left and Aang was now alone with Toph.

-are you ok, twinkle-toes?

-believe it or not, I have missed this.

Katara came in.

-Toph, can you wait outside? I have to heal Aang.

-of course Katara.

Toph waited outside. Katara started to heal Aangs bones, one by one;

That would take a while. Meanwhile, outside…

-what is taking her so long?

-Toph, calm down. It will take a while. There are many broken

bones to be fixed.

-I know Zuko, I know.

-how is your leg?

-I am fine; twinkle-toes is not.

Katara walked out of the tent.

-Katara, can you help Toph?

-sure.

While Katara was healing her leg, she asked her:

-how is the monk?

-he is fine; he needs some rest.

-is he sleeping?

-yes. I am done with your leg.

-thank you. When will he be ok?

-as soon as he is awakened. Goodnight.

Everyone went to sleep with excitement for the next day.


	6. the loss of knowledge

CHAPTER 6 - THE LOSS OF KNOWLEDGE

The next morning Aang was sleeping and the rest of the gang was outside talking.

-I don't know what we will do but Aang has to get better

because the comet will be here in a month!

-ah Sokka! If you are going to feel better, when he is awakened  
>we are going to practice but after he is feed. Ok?<p>

-ok Katara. He has to be ready.

-ah, my love; he is the avatar

-I know Suki, that's I am acting this way!

-Sokka is right; my father is very strong.

-thank you Zuko; you see what I mean?

-we all got that Sokka. We just care.

-you are saying that I don't care about him, sister?

-I never said that!

Toph wasn't talking, she was worrying for Aang. She waited to see him. Suddenly, she felt weird vibrations. She turned her head to the direction they were coming.

-what's wrong Toph?

-someone is coming Katara.

-which direction?

-Sokka's tent.

-Aang is in there; how did someone get in there?

-Katara is right Toph; how did someone pass us?

-I don't know Sokka; I never forget voices and walking types and

I have never crossed on this kind of walk.

-Zuko, Katara to the left; Toph, Suki to the right. Battle mode.

They were ready to attack the person when the tent opened and they saw… Aang! Everyone was socked.

-hey guys! Why are you starring at me like that?

-Toph, you made a mistake?

-no way Sokka; who is it?

-it is me; Aang!

-I can recognize his voice but not his walk.

-it's ok. You haven't seen him for a lot of time.

-no Katara, it's not that; he has changed!

-you made a mistake because of your concern…

-no Suki, it's not that; HE HAS CHANGED!

-ok… let get you something to eat Aang.

-ok… will you tell me what has happened?

-Toph thought you were someone else; don't bother.

-this is serious!

-it was just a mistake; she hasn't slept in days!

-Toph? MISTAKEN? These words don't go together;

-why not? Because she is perfect?

-no, because she is… Toph!

-OK eat your food and let's go for training.

Aang ate and went with Katara to train by the river.

Meanwhile the conversation was still rating:

-I can't believe that Toph made a mistake!

-I know Zuko, it is unbelievable!

-it was just a mistake Sokka!

-that's out of question, Suki!

-I DIDN'T MAKE A MISTAKE…!

-yes you did…

-you don't get it. What was the first thing I have told him?

-that he looks like a girl?

-no Sokka; I told him that he was light on his feet.

-so?

-it wasn't like that today.

-I don't know. Zuko bring me some meat.

-you ate it all yesterday Sokka!

-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT… WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG?

First we loose our ride, then we are fighting each other for no $

reason, then aang get's hurt, the meat is over, we are behind,

the comet is coming in a month and Toph made a mistake. IT

CAN'T GET ANY WORSE.

-Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Toph!

-what's wrong Katara?

-Aang, Sokka!

-what's with him?

-I think that he lost his powers.

-ha ha Katara; for a second I thought that… ok, let him rest

And he will sure find then again…

-no, Sokka; I mean he can't bend anymore…

Sokka passed out.

-Sokka are you ok?

Sokka was unconscious for a long time.

-where is Aang Katara? I need to have a word with him.

-hi is at the aerthbending field.

Sokka found Aang.

-are you ok

-I am fine.

-you shouldn't. the comet is coming.

-are you here to yell at me?

-no, I am sorry. I am going to bed.

-goodnight.

Sokka came back. It was Sukis turn to talk to him.

-Aang?

-hi Suki; are here to yell at me too?

-who…? Sokka! Don't listen to him.

-he is right.

-he said all that because he is stressed and he ran out of meat.

-Suki, honestly, you don't have to do this. Goodnight.

Aang left. Suki came back. She fell into Katara.

-where is he?

-he went to Appa's grave.

Katara found Aang crying.

-Aang , I know how I feels to miss someone.

-Katara I don't want to talk about it now.

-but you really have to get it out of you.

-please…

-ok Aang as you wish. Sweet dreams.

Katara left. Zuko found his chance to talk with Aang.

-how are you?

-how should I be? Haven't you lost your powers?

-it was awful. I found them again though.

-and how am I supposed to do that?

-is there someone to teach you how to be the avatar?

-no, as far as I know.

-ok, I am off. I am tired.

-why? What did you do? Carrying rocks?

-no, I was carrying Sokka who passed out.

-It sounds good to me.

-you want me to kick you ass don't you!

-ha ha goodnight Zuko. Thank you.

Aang went to the beach and sat on a rock.

-my rock is taken, again?

-hi Toph. You are the last person that hasn't talked to me yet.

-I just came to tell you that the moon looks beautiful tonight!

-I know. But… wait; how did you see it?

-wake up fancy dancer; you live in your world. I am kidding!

-you have a lot of fun when you don't punch me.

-do you want me to punch you?

-NO!

-then why do you bring it up?

-my bad. So?

-so, what?

-do you want us to talk about something?

-no, I just want us to gaze at the moon.

-ok… wait you don't… ha ha Toph!

-ha ha, I got you again.

-you don't want us to talk?

-no. I enjoy the silence.

-if you like silence why are you here?

-I didn't say I wanted to be alone…

-I prefer being alone with my silence.

-I want to be with your silence.

-you are funny.

-why?

-I live 116 years and I've never found someone like you.

-what do you mean?

-you are so different.

-I know. When you don't have real friends, you think a lot.

-I agree. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well.

Toph knobbed. Aang thought of what has happened. They went to bed


	7. the chase of strength

CHAPTER 7 - THE CHASE OF STRENGTH

The next morning Aang went for a walk to clear his head. They others were still asleep when he left. He went to the top of the mountain and started to meditate…..

-Roku, will I find my powers again?

-you haven't lost them Aang; you have blocked them.

-what do you mean?

-remember what the Guru told you?

-yes. What am I supposed to do?

-you have to be forgiven by others and yourself.

-thanks Roku.

Aang forgave himself and went back to find Toph.

-Toph can I come in?

-sure; what do you want fancy dancer?

-I want to apologize.

-why?

-I was just stupid… first I blamed you for Appas death and then

for… what I want to say is that I blame you foe every bad thing

that happen to be and I want to…

-apology, excepted…

-I know you wont forgive me like that but… what?

-twinkle-toes, I knew that you didn't mean it when you said that

I was responsible for Appas death and I excused you in my

mind saying that you just miss him. I am very sorry that I said

he is just a ride.

-that doesn't give me the right to hurt you.

-look, I am fine. Katara said that I can't bend for a while but

all and all; I am fine.

-that doesn't change the facts.

-listen to me; I forgive you and that's the end.

-ok. Let's go for earthbending training.

-but none of us can bend.

-so what?

-ok, let's go!

Aang and Toph went to their training field.

-If I could bend; I would…

-you would what?

-I would put you 30 meters under earth! Ha!

-I would just com back us and I would put you under earth like this…

Aang with a move put Toph in the ground.

-my powers are back!

-can you get me out of here?

Aang pulled her out. He ran towards her, he hugged and kissed her. Toph was shocked and speechless. Aang once he understood what he had done, he blushed and moved back.

-I am really sorry Toph I... can you forget about it?

-of course I can fancy dancer. (but I don't want… she thought)

Once they came back Aang looked nervous and Toph very happy. All noticed their change of mood.

-what's wrong Aang?

-I just found my powers again.

-that's great! What about you Toph?

-what about me?

-why are you so happy?

-am I happy?

-yes Sokka's right!

-she has to be in love.

Aang and Toph blushed. Suki got that something has happened.

-I am just happy that Aang got back his powers.

-I think that it is something else…

-you think that you know everything ponytail?

-I just said…

Toph closed herself into her tent. Suki waved to Aang to follow her, she wanted to talk to him…

-so?

-so what?

-don't hide from me! What happened with Toph?

-where do you know about that?

-it wasn't hard to see; you blushed all the time!

-really?

-will you tell me?

-well, when I found my powers, I was excided and then I hugged

and I… kissed her…

-and what did she say?

-nothing; I asked her to forget about it and she agreed?

-why did you do this?

-I don't know; I panicked. I didn't know her reaction…

-that's what we have been waiting for; her reaction!

-I am sorry Suki…

-it's ok Aang…

They came back. It was dinner time an Toph wasn't there yet.

-we should call her.

-she know that this is dinner time. She doesn't want to join us

-and that is my fault!

-no my love it I not your fault…

-it is my cookie. I have to talk to her.

-don't go, Aang will.

-ah…. Yes, sure. I mean do I have to?

-YES, YOU HAVE TO!

Aang found Toph.

-Toph?

-yes, fancy dancer?

-are you coming for dinner?

-yes, of course…

Aang and Toph went back to the table.

-hi Toph. I am sorry for what I said earlier…

-it's ok ponytail!

-really?

-sure; what delicious food have you cooked beautiful Katara?

-delicious? Beautiful? Toph are you ok?

-can she just say the truth Sokka?

-Toph is good with you? Since when?

-you got a point; Toph are you feeling ok?

-I am fine sweetness, why do you ask?

-my bad Toph…

They all ate and went to bed. Toph sat on her rock on the beach and after a few minutes Aang showed up…

-hi Toph; how are you?

-I am thinking fancy dancer…

-and what are you thinking?

-a lot…

-such as?

-I don't want to lose you Aang…

-what?

Aangs heart skipped a beat and he knew that Toph wasn't playing around because she had never called him with his name.

-you are my first real friend and it is really dangerous with the

War… I am afraid that the whole story wont end happily and

that we are not doing to see each other again.

-that is just wrong…

-why?

-we are 'the gang' and nothing will do us apart!

-not even death?

-…

-that's what I thought.

-we wont die.

-We are in the middle of a war, fancy dancer! Death is

something that can't be avoided in our situation.

-Toph you shouldn't think like that…

-I think deferent and I am realistic.

-we can win and live through this war!

-come on now. Where do we live? In a fairytale?

-isn't this a dream?

-what do you mean?

-isn't this a fairytale? Stay here and laugh together?

-yes… but…

-but what? If everything is as you are saying e wouldn't be

happy in the middle of a war? Would we?

-you are right fancy dancer.

Toph hugged him and he was surprised but then he hugged back too. They stayed like that foe a while…

-thank you…

-why?

-because you exist…

-thank you too then for the exact same reason…


	8. the sacrifice of love

CHAPTER 8 - THE SACRIFICE OF LOVE

Another morning has dawned with Aang training with Zuko. The others were having breakfast…

-where is Toph?

-I don't know Katara; she might be sleeping…

-that's weird.

-why? She always oversleeps…

-she has changed.

-goodmorning! How are you today?

-goodmorning Toph. I am fine, you?

-great! I slept like a rock…

-and that's a good thing?

-very good!

-I can't understand women!

-you will Sokka, you will…

-I am going to see Zuko!

-sweetness wait up for me…

Toph ate her breakfast quickly and left with Katara…

-I am going to kick your ass…

-you are going to kiss my ass Zuko!

-is that all that you have got Aang?

-I can do more…

Zuko bended a fire ball to Aang but then a small voice said:

-hi twinkle-toes!

Aang was distracted. He fell on the ground, trying to extinguish the fire on his arm. The pain was unbearable…

-Katara come quickly. Aang has burned…

-I am coming Zuko!

Katara healed him. Toph felt bad and left…

-Toph, wait…

Aang tried to follow her but she was very fast. He started looking for her from air…

-Toph, where are you?

Aang landed on a small forest. 5 firebenders came out of nowhere; ready to attack him.

-stop! This is the avatar; we want him alive.

-commander Zhao, he will escape!

-if he wants to see his friend again; he won't.

-where is Toph? What did you do to her?

-nothing, yet. But I will if you don't surrender.

-where is she?

One of the soldiers was holding Toph tightly and despite her attempts she couldn't break free…

-Aang, go away!

The soldier placed a dagger on her neck.

-I will come with you; just let her go.

-commander Zhao, her parents pay a lot of money…

-I have that in mind. Young man, it's time to make a deal…

Meanwhile back to the mansion…

-where are they?

-Katara don't worry.

-maybe something happed…

-like what?

-I am just worried Sokka; is that so bad?

-yes! I don't think you should.

-how can you be my brother?

-you don't like me sister?

-Katara is right.

-Zuko I know you agree with Sokka… what?

-you are right; something is wrong.

-why do you say that my love?

-Toph is responsible for Aangs burning.

-you are so unfair. She didn't do something. She just said 'hi'.

-yes but when you bend fire, you have to be completely focused

because fire is life and without control she can make great damage.

-so it's Toph fault that you burned him?

-he could have defended himself if he was focused which he

could be if Toph didn't distract him.

-as you wish.

-you think I am wrong?

-yes that's what I think.

-and what is the reason?

-because you are selfish and you don't take up your actions!

-you are bossy and jealous.

-look who's talking! The 'mister-angry-all-the-time'.

-at least I don't want everything for myself!

-who do you think you are? Your whole life is depended on your

honor and the whole world is based on you!  
>-you are a hypocrite bitch and two faced snake.<p>

-why do I think you don't talk about Aang and Toph anymore?

-Sokka, no one gave you permission to speak.

-but I...

-you nothing Sokka; Katara is right. Let's go my love.

-yes; they don't understand us here.

-what did just happen here Smoky?

-they can't be apart; or together.

-you are right. Let's go find Aang and Toph.

-where are they?

-probably together…

They left and started looking in the forest for their friends. Meanwhile somewhere on a Fire Nation ship…

-commander Zhao, what should we do with him?

-throw him to the back room, soldier!

-as you order commander; anything else?

-don't forget to show him the beauty of being my prisoner and

enemy of our nation…

The soldier threw Aang to the back room. Aang hit his head on an iron. Someone helped him stand on his feet.

-are you ok?

-yes.

-oh my God; you are bleeding! Let me help you.

The girl sliced a piece of fabric from her beautiful purple dress and softly placed it onto Aangs head.

-better now. Hi, I am Lily…

-hello, my name is Aang.

-how do you feel?

-good for now, thanks. Where are you from?

-I was born in the western air temple, before it was destroyed.

-I was born in the southern temple!

-but it was the first temple that was destroyed.

-and that's my fault.

-why? You are not the avatar. Nice tattoos.

-I had them when I mastered airbending.

-I thought that airbenders were terminated! Are you…?

-yes. I know that I was immature when I…

Aang was stopped talking when he felt the girls arms around him. He was speechless. As soon as Lily broke her embrace he asked:

-why did you do that for? It's my fault the temples are destroyed

-you don't know what you are saying. You gave me hope again!

-I am responsible for the war.

-no Aang. Can I call you flying man?

-sure. Tell me…

-ok, flying man you have to understand that you are the worlds

last hope to live peacefully with four nations as always.

-do you think I will make it?

-of course! You are an airbender. You can do everything.

You are smart, funny, kind and strong…

-my friends never say that. How do you know me?

-my mother used to tell me stories about my grand-father

before she died…

-what happened to you mom? I was raised by monks; did you

have parents?

-yes; things has changed after you left. Everyone tried to save

himself and their families. My grand-father died. My mother was sick and passed over three years ago, leaving me with her sister who by the way hated me and she gave me in when she found out that I was an developing airbender…

-all these thing are terrible. And from your own aunt…

-the funny thing is that I can only do this…

Lily showed Aang a small ball of air that she was created with her hands with big effort. He was speechless again.

-you are an airbender?

-yes, but I haven't mastered airbending…

-this is amazing!

Aang couldn't believe it! Now he knew he was no longer alone…


	9. looking for Aang

CHAPTER 9 - LOOKING FOR AANG

Suki and Sokka were looking for Toph, when the saw a metallic box which was watched by 3 firebenders.

-lets go back and bring the others…

They left to bring Katara and Zuko…

-guys let's go, red alarm.

-what happened now, brother?

-we saw a metallic box in the forest.

-and I saw a tree, where is the problem?

-the box was guarded by firebenders.

-what? They could have Toph!

-that's what I thought!

-let's go rescue her.

The same moment Toph was imprisoned in the metallic box…

-I have to get out of here. Aang needs me. He is so stupid. Why

would he give himself in; to protect me?

Then she figured something else…

- of course! He did it for me, because he feels; the way I feel!

He did it to protect me and to make sure my safety!

I feel so stupid! Everything makes sense now; he blamed me

For Appas death because he was jealous when I hugged Zuko,

He broke his hand trying to wake me up. I am really blind; he

Kissed me when his powers returned. He… loves me!

I have to go. He needs me!

Toph started to knock on the metal, trying to get out. As she thought of Aang and how he felt about her she smiled and couldn't wait to see him again, we she thought of everything she did that caused him his life she got so angry that with a hit she managed to open her prison and through her guards on the rocks. The gang arrived and saw the whole thing, they were amazed by the little earthbenders power. Toph ran to their direction…

-what are you looking at?

-did you just bend metal?

-you noticed ponytail?

Toph locked her ex-guards up in her ex-prison and ran to their boat which was near the beach…

-where are you going? Where is Aang?

-sweetness I will explain later… let's go.

They left with the small firebender's boat which were now imprisoned… some place else, though…

-ΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!

-I am sorry. I am trying to stop the bleeding but…

-I am an airhead as Top says.

-who is Toph?

-she is…

-who is she?

-no one… she is just a friend.

-how long are you in here?

-long enough…

-and?

-nothing; I don't complain.

-and why is that?

-because if I wasn't in here that I would never meet; you!

-then I don't complain either.

Silence came to the room, until the girl started crying… Aang took he in his strong arms…

-hush, I am here now.

Lily felt warmth for the first time, after a long period. She felt safe in his arms. Aang knew how she felt; he liked it too. She calmed down…

-thanks for that.

-anytime you want.

They both smiled and blushed because they were still into an embrace

-we will never escape this prison, are we?

-we will get out; I promise. My friends are coming…

Meanwhile, back at the boat Toph was telling the story…

-… and then they made this stupid deal that if Aang didn't

attack them, then I would be free to go…

-and he agreed?

-yes! Oh my God Katara; I feel really bad…

-why Toph?

-it was all my fault that he was captured.

-don't say that Toph…

-I am right. It's my fault. I just hope he is ok…

Back to the enemy ship…

-can I tell you a secret?

-I am listening, flying man!

-I am very happy that I have found someone that understands

me and knows my loss and my grief.

-I understand you very well. It is harsh when the whole world

depends on you and your decisions…

-everyone expects me to be strong and 'be' the avatar…

-you are strong and 'avatar' is as you make him. That doesn't

mean that you are not a teenager and that you shouldn't have

fun or make your own mistakes!

-yes, but that's what they expect from me…

-you have to understand them; they had a rough time with war.

-you are right; but…

-that doesn't give them the right to treat you this way.

-thanks for listening Lily; I needed to talk about that. Thank you

honestly. I trust you very much…

-so do I… would you like me to tell you a secret about me?

-sure; I would love you to…

-I… can see the future…

-that is great!

-the problem is I don't remember anything and I can't control it. -and I can't control the avatar state! We are in the same position

-yes, I think so… she said and blushed.

-will you tell me my future?

-ok…

Lily made two small balls of air with her fingers and made them so small that they were like contacts. She placed them in her eyes, which changed their colour to white with a deep breath.

-Toph will hurt Lily (breath), Lily and Aang will be saved

(breath), Suki will leave again (breath), Toph will break

something (breath), Aang will find love in another girl (breath),

Aang will break his hand…

-when?

-(deep breath) NOW!

Lily passed out and a solder came in…

-come with me.

-but, the girl…

-I don't care, come.

-no, I am not coming with you!

-you, little…

The solder hit Aang and broke his hand. Aang was now in a lot of pain, but the only thing he wanted was to protect Lily; he couldn't attack because of Toph and the deal he had made. And while he was thinking all that, his friends were getting closer…

-There it is! Toph we found it!

-well done ponytail; you are not just funny and dummy.

-you don't need to insult me! I am just trying to help…

-I know. I just recognized your help to the team…

-ok then…

-guys focus…

Katara bended a huge wave and splashed it on the boat, causing all the solders to drop off and in the sea.

-Zuko, go find Aang…

Zuko went straight to the back room of the boat and blow up the door. The solder left Aang and attacked Zuko but Zuko left him unconscious.

-let's go Aang…

-what about Toph?

-she is ok. She is about to sink the ship.

-I can't!

-why?

The solders that have left on the enemy ship attacked Katara but she protected herself and their boat with a big ball of water, which surrounded their ship.

-where are they?

Zuko and Aang got aboard. They left quickly.

-Toph now!

-with pleasure.

Toph used metalbending to sink the ship.

-what was that Sifu?

-something I discovered; as many other things, fancy dancer…


	10. a new member in the team

CHAPTER 10 - A NEW MEMBER IN THE TEAM

After the boat was away from the remaining of the crushed boat, Toph felt someone on their boat.

-here you go. I finished with your hand Aang.

-thanks a lot Katara…

Toph made a metallic nail and through it on the laying person. Aang blocked her attack with his just-healed hand, which after piercing his hand, nailed him to the wall.

-ΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!

Katara once again went to heal his hand.

-what are you doing airhead?

-what on earth are you doing rock-head?

-how did you call me?

- rock-head. You almost hurt flower!

-what flower?

-Lily! She helped me when my head was bleeding.

-you brought her here?

-of course! We were imprisoned together.

-so you had fun into your prison.

-I know. Lily is an airbender and she sees the future.

-that is great Aang…

-I know Katara!

-here I am done again…

-thanks again.

Then Lily woke up and curled up to herself when she saw strangers starring at her. She was scared and then saw a familiar face…

-flying man, where am I? Who are these people?

-hush, I am here now.

Aang took her in his arms and touched her hair softly.

-where are we?

-we are going to Zuko's mansion…

-who is he?

-that one over there with the black hair. He is the prince of the

Fire Nation. Don't be afraid, though.

-why should I be afraid. You are here.

-great! Aang has a girl, Aang has a girl!

-Sokka! Stop it; you are being rude. Hi, I am Katara. I am a

Waterbender, a healer and I that dummy is my brother.

-you are also Zuko's princess. And I am not dummy.

-hi, I am Suki. I am with the dummy and we don't bend.

-I am a sword master and my girl is a great warrior. Hi!

-nice to meet you Zuko, Katara, Suki and Sokka.

-this is an earthbender; her name is Toph.

-is she the one that insults you by telling you useless?

-that's the one. I have an idea!

-what?

-would you like to come with us? I will teach you airbending.

Everyone was silent and waited for her answer…

-I would love to, if there is no problem…

-no, there is not. I like you already!

-me too, Suki!

-you are officially a member in the team avatar!

-thank you Sokka!

-perfect! It is going to be just perfect!

-what happened back on the boat?

-you passed out and then my friends came, just like you said…

-I don't remember what I said.

-what you said happened so far, but you said that Toph would

hurt you but I stopped her… how can that be? I mean wasn't

that the future?

-yes but the future changes with new decisions.

-you mean it is not for granted?

-you can change your destiny; it is your choice.

Everyone remained silent until they arrived at the mansion. They were exhausted and sat down for a meal.

-… and then I fought the bees all by myself!

-that was really brave of you Sokka!

-yes! After he drunk cactus juice and had elusions!

-why can't you let me live the dream for a while, sister?

Everyone was now laughing; Lily looked Aang as if she was in pain…

-Lily? What is wrong Lily?

Her eyes turned white again…

-pain… a lot of pain for love Aang! Time to decide… (Breath)

Your pain is indescribable. Lily is the solution. Help her understand the past or the future will destroy her…

Lily was weak. She fell into Aangs arms.

-Lily, are you ok?

-yes, what happened?

-ah… ? nothing.

-Aang, I know that you are lying.

-ok! You said the future…?

-the future is killing me!

-that is what you said…

-I have been kidding. Am I really dying?

-NO! I won't let you…

They both blushed…

-ah my lover-birds!

-Suki!

-ha ha! Ok, I have one question; where am I going to sleep?

-with me!

-did you say something Sokka?

-no, my cookie. I love only you, you know that…

-I am not that sure about that, my smoky…

-come on now my love…

-ok, I forgive you…

-thank God for that.

-you can sleep with me… Aang said and then blushed…

-ok then… flying man?

-what?

-will you do me a favor?

-let's go!

-where?

-take you on a ride with my glide. Wasn't that what you wanted?

-but how did you know?

-nothing better than two airbenders! What do you think?

-I agree; I am coming, just wait to tie my hair better.

Aang was stunned and he was looking at Lily while she left her beautiful brown hair with purple highlights down. He was practically drooling. Lily tied her hair again.

-what happened? Why does airheads heart goes like a train?

Everybody laughed; Aang blushed so badly that he was as red as fire. Lily smiled, at the sight…

-let's go.

-where?

-for a ride with your glide.

-ah! Yes! Of course.

The two of them left. The rest of the gang went to bed, laughing.

-ok! Ready for your first air ride?

-yes I am!

-great. Hold on!

When their ride was over, they went back to their tent.

-I had a great time, flying man!

-me too, flower!

-I am glad I am part of your team.

-me too…

-thanks for the ride. It was a dream coming true.

Thank you Aang.

Lily hugged him…

-any time Lily; my pleasure.

-ah… goodnight…

Aang leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek.

-goodnight and sweat dreams…


	11. impressions and feelings

CHAPTER 11 - IMPRESSIONS AND FEELINGS

The next morning, when Zuko waked up, he found Toph in front of his tent; waiting for him…

-goodmorning.

-we have to talk sparkly.

-ok. What happened?

-what happened? Aang happened.

-Aang or Lily happened?

-they both happened!

-look; he doesn't know how you feel.

-yes, but we were fine before. Now I am a «rock-head»!

-I don't think that he doesn't care about you..

-then why hasn't he talked to me, yesterday?

-I don't know. You have to talk to him.

-ok then. I will later…

Meanwhile; Suki was talking to Sokka…

-Sokka I got to go.

-again?

-yes. We have to be ready,

-I will miss you.

-I know my love; I will miss you too.

-are you going to leave right now?

-no. I have to talk to Aang.

-ok.

-when our talk is over I will come to say goodbye…

Katara was making lunch.

-hi Katara.

-where did 'my princess' go?

-I don't know. We were kind of, in a fight and…

-I am so sorry. It's my fault. This thing with Aang had become…

-an obsession?

-yes! Obsession. I am sorry.

-I forgive you my princess!

-ha ha. Ok. So, what do you think of Lily?

-she is great. Toph on the other hand, doesn't think so…

-and why is that?

-she has a crush on Aang and she is jealous…

-ha ha! Unbelievable!

-you are telling me!

Suki found Aang…

-So, Aang?

-so, what?

-come on! We said that you don't have to hide from me…

-I am not hiding anything.

-what's going on with Lily?

-we are doing fine…

-do you like her?

-no! I think that; yes…

-what did she say about it?

-ah…?

-you didn't tell her?

-No. I know her since this morning. She will think I am crazy!

-it that the real reason?

-yes. I am just a little confused with Toph, you know.

-I know! But you kissed her and she didn't react.

-what do you mean. I should move on with Lily?

-the week's advice: go on with Lily!

-ok! I will do it!

-great; I have to leave. Let me know.

-where are you going?

-I came back because you were injured; I have to go back now.

-I see. I will miss you.

-me too.

-I will miss you more my cookie!

-I love you my silly!

-me too; very much!

Sokka kissed her and Suki left.

-why the ones we love, always have to go?

Aang remembered Appa and he felt sad again; he left.

-Sokka, have you seen Aang?

-yes, he went to Appa's grave.

-and where is that?

-on the hill.

-thank you. Would you like to talk to someone?

-yes.

-ok. Tell me, why are you like that?

-I am like that because Suki left.

-don't be silly! You will see her again.

-do you really think so?

-of course. Would I ever lie to you?

-I don't think so. Thank you!

-any time. I got to get going now. Goodnight.

-goodnight.

Lily left. Katara passed by…

-what's wrong Sokka?

-I don't want to talk right now sister. Goodnight.

-ok then. Goodnight.

Lily saw Aang crying…

-what happened flying man?

-nothing…

-you can tell me…

-I just remembered Appa.

-who is he?

-my flying bison.

-I would love to meet him…

-he is dead.

-Aang, I am sorry; I didn't want to…

-it's ok Lily.

-no it's not. Did you love him?

-I said it's ok Lily.

-how can you say something like that?

-the rest pretend that nothing happened and I guess…

-I know. You miss him; don't you?

-very much. As much as I miss Gyatso.

-that's how my grand-father was called!

-I can't believe that! You are his grand-daughter?

-yes! Did you know him?

-he was like a father to me!

-that is… great.

-yes. He was very good… should we head back?

-sure.

They went to their tent. Aang laid on his bed.

-… and he always cheated in Pai Sho.

-that should be fun.

-yes. I miss him very much.

Lily tried to kiss him on his cheek but he turned his face and the kiss changed direction and meaning… Toph felt them and left very angry.

-ah…

-ah…

-I want to tell you something. But you won't interrupt me…

-me too.

-you too what?

-I feel the same way for you.

-but how did you know?

-nothing better than two airbenders! What do you think?

-I agree. Now what?

-I am waiting for a question…

-would you like to be the oxygen I breath and the air I bend?

-a simple "would you like to be my girl' would be enough.

-ah…

-but what you said was just perfect…

-so, now what?

-you have to wait for an answer.

-which is?

-yes.

-now what?

-you should probably kiss me.

Aang hugged her, smelled her hair, which he adore and kissed her like his life was depending on it.

-I love you my flower.

-I love you too flying man… very much.


	12. hate, love and friendship

CHAPTER 12 - HATE, LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP

The next morning; they were all eating breakfast…

-how did you sleep?

-very well Sokka; how about you?

-I slept very well too, how about you Toph?

-who spoke to you ponytail?

-I am just asking, Toph.

-ok…

Then Aang and Lily came holding hands…

-… and then I made a zoo with earthbending.

-you are a great earthbender.

-well… yes.

-I made him a great earthbender and we will never be greater

than me!

-well I think that he is great though.

-let's sit down. What are you going to eat flower?

-I would like; tart!

-what kind of tart?

-I would like caramel and strawberry, please!

-that is my favorite!  
>-mine too!<p>

-great! Let's eat.

While they were eating they were hugged and feeding each other…

The rest were starring at them, weirdly…

-so, what's up with you guys?

-what's up with us? We are fine, Katara.

-Aang! Don't tell me that the bee got the flower?

-sure, Sokka. Guys, I would like to make an announcement…

-what is it Aang?

-Lily and I, well we are together, now!

-since when are you together, you lover boy?

-since yesterday, Sokka.

-I am very happy for you Aang!

-thanks Katara…

-why don't you say something Toph?

-I… I… Nothing. You look great together.

-but you can't see! Ha!

-shut up ponytail.

-ok, what are we going to do today?

-I don't know airhead!

-don't we have a lesson?

-not anymore you big head with air in it.

-don't call him like that. He is smart!

-well in your dreams, grass.

-how did you call me?

-grass. Why? Do you have a problem?

-I have rock head. Don't call her like that again!

Toph left the room angry with Aangs stupidity…

A few minutes passed…

-I want to buy a map of Ember Island.

-ok Sokka. We will go to the market, later.

-no, I want it now.

-don't be such a baby!

-I am not. Zuko, are you coming?

-ok, I am in. Katara please come with us…

-Aang; will you and Lily come with us?

-no, we will train in airbending. You should ask Toph.

-Toph are you coming to the market?

-will airhead be there?

-no, he will stay with Lily to train her.

-ok then; I would like to come…

They all left for the market while Aang stayed to train Lily… to the market…

-good morning!

-morning; How can I help you?

-I would like a map of this island.

-here you go.

-thank you; how much is it?

-2 silver pieces.

-here you go. Ok guys, we have 3 silver pieces, left.

-if you give me one, I will tell you where the avatar is located…

-ok, then. Tell us…

-he is now at the island of Kyo.

-how can that be? Are you sure that it is the avatar?

-yes, he has an arrow on his forehead…

-I would like a map of Kyo Island then, as well.

They returned to the mansion…

-…now you are officially an airbender master!

-thank you, very much! I love you!

-I love you too!

-pack it up. We are going to Kyo island.

-what? Why?

-we need to see this avatar…

-but Sokka, I am the avatar!

-I know, but everyone thinks that you are on that island…

-are you sure Sokka?

-yes, I double checked.

-Ok, then; let's go. To Kyo Island!

They packed everything up and left with their stolen fire nation boat…

-ok, now that we are here; can we rest a bit?

-yes, Katara. Don't sleep, though…

-ok, Sokka; why not?

-we can be ambushed.

-yes right. Go to sleep…

They all fell asleep because they were exhausted. A gang of shades ambushed them and they woke up, tied up…

-I TOLD YOU SO!

This strange gang took them to a camp. They threw them on the ground and twelve shadows were upon them…

-who are you, and what do you want on Kyo Island?

-we are here to meet this avatar of yours…

-ok then…

A tall, strong, blond boy came to the light. He had blue green eyes and he looked just like Aang. He had an arrow on his forehead…

-Tenzin?

-Lily? You are alive? Untie them!

-yes, oh God, I missed you o much!

Once she was untied she run and hugged him with tears in her eyes…

-is he her ex or something?

-Shut up Sokka. Flower, who is he and why do you hug him?

-who is he and why does he ask you to explain yourself?

-he is… my boyfriend…

-your what?

-my boyfriend and the real avatar…

-I am not that happy about the boyfriend part but…

-I don't care; I love him!

-but…

-there is no but! You were gone! You have no right!

-I am really sorry about that Lily. I should be there for you…

-It's ok. I love you so much Tenzin…

-Lily? How can you do this to me? I love you…

-me too, flying man!

-but you just said that you love another man!

-I am sorry. Aang this is Tenzin; my brother!

-your what?

-my brother… he is an airbender, just like you!

-you mean, just like us?

-Aang taught me airbending, brother!

-she is a master now!

-thank you avatar for teaching my sister and I am sorry that I

pretend to be you. But if you hurt her, you will die!

-ok. This is Sokka our clever, funny swordsman; this is

Katara his sister, she is our beautiful, caring healer and

waterbender; her partner or should I say future husband is

Zuko, a strong, handsome firebender who is the Fire Nation

Prince and right next to him is Toph a stubborn, selfish

earthbender. I am Lily, Tenzins sister I am an airbender and

this is my partner Aang, also known as the avatar. You?

-well I am Tenzin an airbender, this is Kyo, our leader and his

brother Lee are firebenders; this is Jin she can't bend and next

to her is Johnny a waterbender and his girl Kate our healer.

And we have a lot of earthbenders… Haru, Duke and Alan, who

is with Korra another waterbender. And this is my love, Meng

who is a fortuneteller...

-hey guys what up?

-Teo?

-Lily?

-another brother?

-no, that's an ex, smarty pants.

Aangs didn't seem to care; and Lily noticed.

-ok. Now that we all know each other let's eat!

They ate and they decided to chat a bit…

-hi! I am Kate!

-well hi, I am Sokka!

-I know who you are… I like you Sokka…

-you like me?

-yes you are water tribe aren't you?

-yes but…

-what's going on here?

-nothing… I have been saying to Sokka a story!

-ok then. I am Johnny. Nice to meet you Sokka.

-nice to meet you too Johnny…

Somewhere else in the room…

-hi, I am Duke…

-beat it, short rock.

-please don't do this…

-do what shortly?

-make me go away…

-why not?

-cause I enjoy being with you…

-you do?

-yes… can I sit near you?

-no, I will.

-avatar? Ok then I am going to…

-no wait. Stay here. Airhead will leave…

Aang felt jealous of the short boy near Toph. Once upon a time he was the one chatting with Toph on the beach, under the moonlight…

-so, Zuko I think we are cousins.

-we are Kyo?

-yes. This is Lee.

-well hi Zuko…

-hi Lee. What are you doing?

-I'm bowing for permission to leave…

-you don't have to…

Lee left and all he could hear were a lot of conversations*...

*-so Meng, I see the future too, but I can't control it…

-I will teach you, let's go somewhere quiet…

*- so Haru someone you like?

-well, Katara, what about you Jin?

-I like Zuko… let's make a plan to separate them…

-let's go somewhere else…

*-Alan? Get over here…

-what is it Korra?

-I want some juice… go get me some…

The night is here and Aang is going to find Toph…

-what's wrong with you?

-nothing; what's wrong with you?

-you know what I mean.

-no I don't twinkle-toes!

-what's up with Duke?

-non of your business airhead!

-it is my business rock head!

-and why is that fancy dancer?

-because… I care about you…

-you are trying to protect me from shortly?

-yes well the way you put it no but…

-but, nothing. Tell me when you have a reason.

Aang remembered the way he felt for Toph way back then when Appa died. He felt all the things he used to feel then…

-is this reason good enough?

He leaned in and gave Toph a kiss… her eyes widened… he broke his embrace. Lily saw them and left without being noticed…

-I'm sorry about that…

-you should be, you are with Lily.

-what about Lily?

-don't you love her or what?

-I…I… don't know…

-you should know.

-I am really sorry Toph I... can you forget about it?

-of course I can fancy dancer. (but I don't want… she thought)

Aang left and went to bed… he found Lily there trying to sleep…

-hey baby, how are you?

-I am just fine…

-goodnight flower!

-goodnight fancy dancer…

-how did you call me?

-I said goodnight my flying man…

-I thought you said… whatever.

Meanwhile Haru and Jin came up with a plan…

-so? What do you think?

-I really like her; so, let's do it!

-ok. Remember bring her when I say I KNOW, ok?

-done…

Haru found Katara and Jin, Zuko…

-hi! I am Jin!

-hi. I am Zuko…

-you are the fire lord?

-I will be…

-it's hard isn't it? The thing with your father?

-you can't imagine…

-believe me, I KNOW…

Haru brought Katara to he scene as Jin kissed Zuko… Katara got angry and kissed Haru for revenge. Zuko was angry too, now! They left and went to bed very angry with each other…

On his way Zuko was stopped by his cousin Kyo…

-what's wrong bro?

-my girlfriend!

-you have to learn how to handle her!

-like you do Johnny?

-why do you say that Kyo?

-I heard that Kate likes Sokka!

-no way! I am going to kick his ass!

Without a warning he found Sokka and punched him in the eye!

-aw! Why did you do that for?

-stay away from Kate!

Kate came fast and saw Sokkas eye…

-why did you do that for Johnny?

-you like him!

-no I don't! I am mad at you. Go to bed now!

-but… I… he… you… ok…

Johnny left… Kate tried to heal his eye with her waterbending…

-thank you Kate…

-I am sorry about Johnny. Kyo is the one who makes him angry.

-why is that?

-well he is my ex and he tells lies to Johnny and he does stupid

things because he doesn't want to lose me…

-I see. I would do the same for Suki…

-who is Suki? Your first love?

-no, my first love was Yue and she turned into the moon…

-your first girlfriend was the moon spirit?

-kind of, yes… how about you?

-I was never in love with Kyo. I really like Johnny…

-I can see that…

-when I said I liked you I meant as a personality…

-but you don't know me…

-believe me I do. Johnny is just like you…

-meaning?

-he is smart with a bit of stupidity, he says that the boomerang,

the sarcasm and his love for meat are his whole identity…

-mine too. He is just like me! We could be friends!

-try it then tomorrow…

-ok. Goodnight Kate!

They all now went to sleep… another morning has dawned with Meng teaching Lily how to see the future while Sokka talked with Johnny…

-hey Johnny, please don't hit me…

-I won't… I am sorry about yesterday.

-it's ok. I want us to be friends.

-like fight friends?

-more than that! Meat friends!

-I have never had a meat friend!

-I haven't had either! Isn't this great?

-it is meat-great!

After a couple of hours Meng finished her lesson with Lily…

-now you are a true master!

-that is great. Thank you Meng…

-no big deal. You are my sister-in-law, I should help you…

-now I can control my state when I see the future!

-and you will remember what you said, sis!

-honestly, thank you…

Tenzin came to the picture and kissed Meng softly…

-hey! When did you wake up?

-about half an hour ago… what are my two girls doing here?

-Meng taught me how to see the future brother!

-that's great for you! Thank you Meng!

-as I said before, no big deal! Hey, Lily; where is the avatar?

-he is asleep…

-you don't sound happy sister…

-how could I be? He is in love with Toph…

-WHAT?

-don't make it a big thing…

-I told him not to hurt you and he did. He is going down!

-Tenzin my love, are you serious? He is the avatar…

-do I look like I give a damn? I love my sister and you more than

my life, Meng!

-I know but I didn't mean that he would kill you…

-then what?

-I as saying that the world needs him to restore balance…

-well yes but…

-NO ONE, WILL KILL ANYONE!

-but…

-there is no but… I love him and the world needs him…

-you still love him after cheating you?

-you don't know what love is brother. I want him to be happy…

-I understand… what will you do?

-I will let him go…

That exact moment Aang showed up…

-good morning everyone…

The leaned in and tried to kiss Lily but she didn't let him. He was now very confused but he backed away without a word…

-why are you glaring at me like that Tenzin?

-nothing… nothing Aang…

-ok… so, what will we do today Lily?

-let's take a walk…

They went up the mountain and stopped at the top…

-Lily?

-what is it Aang?

-why are you so distant? And why are we here?

-Aang I need to tell you something but I don't want you to say

anything and we will never talk about it again…

-ok, tell me…

-I know that you are in love with Toph because I saw you two

kissing. I want us to break up because I want you to be happy.

Lily left Aang standing alone shocked…

-but I love you, it was a mistake…

But it was too late; she was already done… Tenzin found him…

-why are standing there?

-…

-why don't you speak?

-… Lily…

-what happened to Lily?

-she… left me…

-so? I thought you liked Toph.

-NO! it was a mistake; and now I have the one for me…

-I don't believe you. I would kick your ass but she didn't let me.

-she didn't? I have to win her back…

-no, you stay away from her, and that's a warning.

Tenzin left… Aang went back to camp. Sokka was making a plan…

-…tomorrow we will leave with the boat and we will go to the

western air temple were Aang will have pure training for the

next week; he has to be ready for Ozai. Hey, Aang; here you are.

Tomorrow we are leaning…

-ok Sokka…

-hey, what's wrong?

-nothing… I don't really care…

-that's weird!

-what's weird Sokka.

-well Tenzin if you knew Aang then you would know that he

cares about everything and always follow the plan…

-ok then. Have a nice trip; my sister and I will stay here…

-WHAT? NO WAY! FORGET ABOUT IT!

-well Aang it's not your choice…

-Lily will come with ME, what you want doesn't matter…

-you should have thought of it earlier…

-ever since we came here, everything is going to hell! I want us

leave this damn island and live happily…

-as I said· you should have thought of it earlier…

Aang now was at the verge of tears. He was really angry with Tenzin…

-what's going on guys?

-SHUT UP SOKKA!

-Aang you don't have to yell at me… I'm sorry…

-I need Suki…

-another girlfriend young avatar?

-no, Suki is my friend Tenzin!

-Toph was your friend too.

-SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!

-Tenzin, leave him alone…

-but Lily…

-stop it Tenzin… just stop it…

-ok then…

-Avatar Aang I am really sorry for my brother's attitude.

-please tell me that you are coming with me; us…

-yes, I will come with you guys; we are the avatar team!

-thank Spirits.

-why do you say that Aang? Did something happen?

-yes Katara but I don't want to talk about it…

-what are you talking about Lily?

-what is it Tenzin? You didn't expect me to stay here did you?

-well yes!

-I won't. I don't want to stay…

-ok then; I will come with you!

-you don't have to…

-I want to protect you by some airbenders!

-go and cut your head to save the world from your presence!

-thank you, avatar, but I think you are talking for yourself…

Aang left angrily defeated. At least Lily was coming with him… he felt really bad. Toph found him alone by the beach…

-hey twinkles…

-I am not in the mood Sifu…

-do you want to talk about it?

-I am sorry for before… I really love you but Lily is the one…

-it's ok. I know… I forgive you…

-I don't think that Lily will forgive me though…

-do you want me to talk to her?

-will that help?

-I think so twinkle-toes…

Toph left and found Lily in her tent…

-hey grass… how are you holding on?

-hey Toph. I am not 'holding' anymore…

-there is nothing between me and Aang, you know…

-it's ok Toph, you don't have to lie…

-I don't. To be honest I want him to be happy…

-me too. That's why I let him go…

-listen to me. I like him ok? I thought he liked me back before

he was captured but after he met you, he was distant and cold

with me. He snapped at every word I said, and it was awful.

When he kissed me the other day it felt so right but then, when

I thought of you it felt wrong. I was confused. I may not show it

but I respect and consider you my friend. After that I saw Aang

talking and shouting at Sokka and Tenzin and something inside

me just broke. That wasn't the stupid airhead I loved! I didn't

recognise him. It was weird; he was weird. He was angry and

so not twinkle-toes… and I talk to him before I came here…

-wait; he send you here to talk to me?

-no, I wanted to. You think that, by letting him go you are

making him happy? Let me tell you that he has never been so

miserable in his 116 years!

-what do you want me to do Toph? Would you forgive him if he

didn't care that you hugged your ex and then he would kiss

another girl? Answer me honestly, will you?

-I don't know but… I know how you feel and I feel worse, now…

-don't feel sorry about us…

-please think of forgiving him…

-I will. Toph?

-yes Lily?

-thank you…

-for what?

-for caring about Aang as a true friend…

-well I should say thank you too then…

-for what?

-for loving him so much…

Toph left and went back to her earth tent. He heard a knock on the right side of the tent. She let the rock fall and Aang came inside…

-What did she tell you?

-you are going right up to the point twinkle-toes?

-I am sorry Toph it's just that I need to know if I have a chance.

-if I said no, what would you do?

-I don't know and I don't want to hear that…

-then yes you do. A small one though don't you get too excited.

-what is that supposed to mean?

-she said that she hasn't made up her mind yet.

-what should I do?

-show her your love but don't pressure her.

-thank you for all that, Sifu Toph. Goodnight.

-goodnight twinkles.

Aang went back to his bed and Katara found Lily…

-Lily can I talk to you?

-definitely. tell me…

-I need an advise.

-shoot me!

-Zuko kind of; cheated on me with Jin…

-you too? What did you do?

-I kissed Haru…

-what? Are you kidding? Why did you do that for?

-I don't know; revenge?

-revenge is never the answer, forgiveness is.

-you sound like Aang!

-we both are air nomads so we have the same beliefs.

-I forgot about that. What should I do?

-I can't advise you because I can't manage it either in that

department.

-has Aang done anything?

-except kissing Toph?

-oh my! I can't believe that he did that!

-believe me he did…

-that was the reason of his fight with Tenzin, earlier?

-yes… don't tell it to anyone, ok?

-sure. What did Toph say?

-she apologized for their mistake and she told me how miserable

Aang was without me and asked me to forgive him.

-what will you do?

-I don't know Katara. I will forgive him. Forgiveness is the best way to heal to our wounds.

-you really sound like Aang… I know· same beliefs but still

weird… do you mean that you will be back together?

-I said that I will forgive him not be with him. What will you do?

-I think you are right. I will forgive him…

-Katara I think that you should apologize too.

-why should I do that?

-you should because you made the same mistake for revenge.

-I did the same mistake?

-you kissed Haru to make him jealous, by the way you should

apologize to him too for playing with his feelings…

-thank you Lily! You are so wise!

-my broken heart has a lot of wisdom to offer…

-by the way; Sokka wanted to talk to you…

-ok; I will go find him. Goodnight Sweetie…

-Goodnight Guru…

Lily found Sokka by the beach…

-what's wrong smarty?

-I miss her Lily…

-it's ok…

Lily hugged him…

-you should just think of her…

-but Lily; when I think of her I miss her more!

-then you should think of how happy you will be with her…

-you are right. Thanks Love Guru…

-Katara just called me Guru!

-what's wrong with you? You seem sad…

-I am. I broke up with Aang…

-why? I thought you guys were happy!

-we were until he kissed Toph.

-HE DID WHAT?

-it's not a big deal. I want no one else to know…

-who else knows?

-you, me, Katara, Toph and Aang…

-ok; goodnight Guru…

-sweet dreams smarty…

Everyone was now asleep. The next morning when Tenzin woke up, Sokka was packing up his things and Lily helped him. Zuko was on the boat, Aang was sleeping in the boat. Katara hag to talk to Haru…

-hey, Haru…

-hi, Katara. You are leaving?

-yes; I wanted to say how sorry I am for yesterday.

-what do you mean?

-I kissed you and I didn't mean it. Sorry for playing with your

emotions…

-ok; goodbye, Katara.

-goodbye everyone!

Katara boarded and Tenzin decided to talk to Kyo and his troop…

-hey guys. I will miss you!

-we will miss you too brother!

-thanks Johnny…

-have a great time and don't worry about us…

-thank you Kyo for all that you've done for me…

-what about me Tenzin?

-you are coming with me Meng!

-ok; I will go pack my things!

They waited for Meng to pack when Teo grabbed Lily and took her out of sight…

-Teo? What are you doing?

-I wanted to talk to you…

-what is it?

-we were together before you were taken from me.

-yes we were; past tense.

-you don't seem happy with him…

-I am perfectly fine.

-when you say 'fine' you are lying…

-what do you know?

-I know you; the real you…

-you are right. Sorry for…

-it's alright. Just listen to Tenzin. He will protect you.

He helped her on board and Aang was now awake and watching them.

-promise me something my love…

-what is it Teo?

-never forget about me, will you?

-it's a deal. You will promise me to visit me after the war!

-it's a deal then. Goodbye!

-bye… I will miss you…

The boat left with Sokka on the weal. Lily joined her brother and Meng. Zuko was telling Sokka how to drive the boat and Aang just sat there next to Toph and Katara starring at Lily from distance…

-Aang you should talk to her…

-I don't know Toph; she is avoiding me and she has already

replaced me with Teo.

-what are talking about twinkles?

-they were talking…

-so? Go talk to her NOW!

-yes Aang, you should go…

-what do you know Katara?

-she told me everything and she said she will forgive you…

-really? YES! I feel so…

-shut up twinkle-toes!

-OK! I will talk to her…

He went near her, Tenzin and Meng…

-can I talk to you for a while Lily?

-sure Aang.

-Lily? What are you doing?

-trust me Tenzin.

-I trust you; it's him I don't trust.

Aang and Lily went into the back cabin.

-what did you want to tell me?

-I wanted to say that I am really sorry.

-you are forgiven.

-really?

She knobbed and he hugged her.

-oh spirits; I missed you so much flower.

-I won't trust you though any time soon…

-what is that supposed to mean?

-I don't trust you anymore.

Aang was confused but very happy to have her back. They heard Katara yell for dinner and they made their way outside were everyone was sitting. They had soup today. They sat with them and when he tried to hug her she pushed him away. He was now more confused and ate his soup without a word.

-so Tenzin what do you think of us?

-I like you all Katara, except the avatar…

Tenzin waited for his reaction and his answer by he just stood there

motionless and sad, troubled with his thoughts…

-I said that I hate the avatar…

Tenzin waited once more for an answer but Aang was now stiff. He stood up…

-thank you for the meal and for the company…

He bowed and left…

-what is wrong with that guy?

-what do you mean Tenzin?

-well Katara the thing is that I insult him and he thanks me!

-I don't know. Lily maybe you should talk to him…

-I already did. He was happy three minutes ago!

-Toph?

-what is it sugar Queen?

-will you talk to him?

-why me? Can't Zuko go?

-me? No! Sokka you go.

-why me?

-stop it all of you· I'll go.

-but Meng; you don't know him…

-then it's time for me to get to know him, Katara.

Meng looked for Aang. He was laying on the higher deck, gazing at the stars. She laid beside him, doing the same action.

-why all this drama?

-what drama? I just wanted to be alone…

-why alone? Do you want someone to talk to?

-I have six people I can talk on this boat but I want Suki.

-who is Suki?

-she is my best friend.

-I see. Do you want me to leave?

-yes please. Can I ask you something?

Meng was now on her feet ready to leave…

-sure…

-when will we arrive?

-we will be there tomorrow morning. Aang?

-what?

-you will see Suki after the war and I think that all these feelings are building up inside of you. Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?

-sit down.

Meng sat back down. She could see his pain in his words.

-…then Lily told me that we are ok, and I was happy.

-so what changed until dinner?

-we used to eat and hug each other at the same time; this time

though she didn't let me. I got really confused…

-you should wait for her wounds to heal.

-I think I should talk to her now.

-definitely. I will send her here.

-Meng?

-yes?

-thank you.

-no big deal!

Meng left and Lily came up to the higher deck. She sat with him.

-hey!

-hi flower.

-you wanted to see me?

-I wanted to ask you when will things get back to normal.

-things are normal.

-I mean between us my love.

-we are ok Aang. We are friends again.

-friends or something more?

-just good friends. I said that I don't trust you.

-will we ever be more than friends again?

-I don't know. I don't…

-trust me. What can I do to change that?

-Aang, please…

-look I am sorry but I want you back.

-Aang I…

-I love you and yes; I blow everything up when I kissed Toph

but I wanted to see how I feel for her and when you said that you wanted us to break up, my world was destroyed…

-look Aang…

-I know I was a jerk for letting you go. I should fight for you; for us. I was stupid but I really need you…

-Aang please let me…

-I know that you don't trust me but I miss you so much…

-AANG, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!

Aang kept looking at Lily in shock. She had never told him to shut up.

When she saw his reaction, she softened…

-Aang, I am sorry…

-don't be. It's my fault; it's me who forces you to love me.

-what? Please tell me that you don't believe what you said!

-why shouldn't I? It feels like it.

-sometimes you are so stupid…

-Teo is smarter isn't he?

-your problem now is Teo?

-I try not to be jealous but I can't help it.

-Aang, I am really disappointed in you.

-you are disappointed? What about me?

-Aang, do me a favor· until the war is over, don't talk to me.

-now you don't want to talk? What's next? 'don't look at me'?

-no, let's not talk about us until the war is over.

-FINE!

-FINE!

They both went back to the main deck, angry with each other. Everyone noticed but they didn't ask. The night turned into a day with silence on the boat. They have finally reached their destination· the Western Air Temple… Toph made her way to the higher deck to find Aang meditating… he has been alone since yesterday and silent…

-hey twinkles!

-oh hi Sifu Toph! How are you today?

-I am ok and confused. How are you?

-I'm great! I don't have a girlfriend anymore!

-and that is a good thing or are you being sarcastic?

-that's great. No woman no cry! I am a single, simple monk.

-your monk-ness was in love with a girl last night…

-I am, still. We are just taking a break. Let's get out of here!

-we will arrive in 10 minutes.

-ok. I am looking forward to our earthbending lesson.

-I am going to let you meditate now.

-I'll see you in 10!

Toph was officially confused with Aangs attitude.

'_What's wrong with that guy?, _she thought, _he is so; twinkles!'_

They arrived and Aang took Toph away to earthbend…

Two weeks has passed and Sozin's comet would be here the day after tomorrow. Aang was ready for it. He trained in earthbending the first 3 days and firebending the rest of the time. He had mastered all the elements. He was more than ready… he wasn't sure about killing Ozai but he had too. He called all his past lives to share opinions but they all say the same… Yangchen though said that he should talk to a lion turtle. Aang took the airbenders with him and left. Their destination was still unknown, but Aang had an instinct. The others went to Ba Sing Se to meet with The Order of the White Lotus. There they would come up with a plan. Toph, Suki and Sokka went to the Fire Nation to stop the airships fleet. Meng stayed with Iroh and the Masters while Zuko and Katara went to confront Azula. And so it begins…


	13. the final battle

CHAPTER 13 - THE FINAL BATTLE

Zuko and Katara were on the way to the Fire Nation and they didn't talk to each other after their fight back to Kyo Island. They were silent… Zuko's mind:

'_Should I say something? Or not? She should apologize for kissing _

_Haru, not me… or should I? No, I shouldn't· Jin kissed me, not the other way around, but still see saw it differently. What should I do? Talk or remain silent?'_

In Katara's mind things were simple…

'_I have to apologize, but; he was the one that cheated on me fist! What am I talking about? What Lily said was right. I did the same mistake by being selfish. I will talk to him…'_

Katara opened her mouth to say something but Zuko absorbed the sound that she produced by brushing his lips against hers. When they broke the kiss, she was shocked and breathing heavily as he was…

-I thought you were mad at me!

-I am, Katara but I wanted to show you that I still care…

-I do too. I know that you have heard it before, but I am sorry.

-I should be sorry, my princess. For the record, Jin kissed me.

-jealousy took over me. I kissed Haru for revenge. Sorry…

-it's ok. We can go through anything.

-how are we going to take down Azula?

-I don't know.

Meanwhile Suki, Toph and Sokka were already there…

-look girls· the airships are over there.

-what do you want us to do Ponytail?

-Toph bend the earth upwards to get us there.

Toph bended the earth and the ended up on the airship above them.

-wow Toph that was great. Let's get moving…

Toph broke in the control room and took out 3 men making for herself an metal armor.

-that's how it's done!

-take the wheal. We have to catch up with the other airships.

-great idea Ponytail. Let the blind girl drive.

-I was talking to Suki.

-oh, ok. What will we do with the men?

-I have an idea.

Sokka took the microphone and his voice came through the speaker…

'**attention, attention, to all workers and soldiers· go to the bomb drop room to celebrate a birthday'**

Sokka turned of the microphone.

-that will do it!

When the bomb drop room was fool, Sokka pushed a button and all the man ended up in the water underneath the airship.

-now, we should take down the other airships.

-and how will we do that smarty-pants?

-Toph do you have to talk to him like that? What's the plan?

-listen· it is really simple…

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara made it to the palace. It was empty. At the big gathering platform, some priests were ready to claim Azula the new Fire Lord.

-stop this! You will not become Fire Lord.

-why is that Zuzu?

-because I am.

-let's solve this as royalty then. Agni Kai.

-you are on.

-Zuko, what are you doing? She wants to separate us because

She can't beat us both.

-I know, but something is off about her. This way no one will be hurt.

Katara nodded. And the fight began…

Silence came along. Azula stood up.

-I am sorry to end it like this brother.

-no, you are not.

Azula with a fire bunch sent a blue wave of fire to Zuko. He stopped it with a red wave. Azula then kicked several blue fire attacks. The attacks conditioned and everything around them was burning. Azula started flying on the ground with blue flames underneath her feet, while attacking. Zuko then did a break dance move and sent a fire wave around him which hit Azula. She was now on the ground. She stood back up angry.

-no lightning today? What's the matter you are afraid I will redirected it?

-I'll show you lightning.

Azula made a lightning and saw Katara standing there. She directed her attack there. Zuko protected his love and was struck down.

-Zuko!

She tried to help him but Azula wouldn't let her. She laughed evilly…

Meanwhile Sokka took his airship and attached the others by crashing it onto them. The went on the top but then Suki was separated from them…

-Suki!

-I'm ok. Finish the mission.

Sokka took Toph by the hand and went near the rater.

-metalbend here so that this ship smacks into the others.

-got it.

She spit on her hands and metalbended. The ship turned and broke in half the ship next to it.

-have I said how sweet it is that you invented metalbending?

-you can mention it more.

A soldier found them and attacked them. Sokka used his sword and trailed down the ship. They ended up on a platform with Sokka having a broken leg and Toph hanging on his arm. She was about to fall.

-MY LEG. HANG ON TOPH.

-Ai, Ai captain.

Two firebenders came and Sokka used his boomerang and sword to take them down.

-bye space sword.

More soldiers came and Toph was about to fall.

-I don't think that the boomerang will come back Toph. Looks

like this is the end.  
>a tear was formed in Tophs eyes. But then the soldiers left, and a ship crushed into this. Sokka and Toph fall on it.<p>

-what the hell happened? Did the boomerang come back?

-no. Suki did. Now everything is up to Aang.

Back to the palace Azula was now attacking Katara.

-I would like our family physician to see at little Zuzu if you don't mind.

She sent a lightning at her. Katara managed to escape and covered behind a column.

-Zuzu you don't look that good.

Katara bended the water to attack her but she was now behind her. She surfed though iced water to avoid her attacks. Katara fell down and saw a tank full of water. She took same chains.

-here you are you filthy present.

Katara attached with water whips and Azula avoided them. She attached her but she jumped back and bended the water upwards and now they were both iced. She started to bend the ice back to water around her and placed the chains around he wrists, she tied her sown and bender the water off of them. They were now panting. She stood up and ran to Zuko. She healed him.

-thank you Katara.

-I am the one that should be thanking.

They kissed as Azula cried.

- Now everything is up to Aang.

Iroh had already recon cored Ba Sing found Ozai.

-Ozai, you can still stop this. It is all over. Azula is beaten, Ba Sing Se is free and your airships are destroyed. We can make a new start.

-no, Avatar. I have to go all the way!

He started attacking and Aang tried to defend himself using all the elements. He was hit by a fire ball. Lily and Tenzin were looking. Ozai saw them.

-more airbenders.

He sent a lightning to Lily. She didn't have time react. Aang bended the air to save her but she was stuck before he could even come close.

She fall into his arms.

-no, Lily. Hang on.

-I don't have time so, I'll say it quick. I love you.

He cried and hugged her. he put her hands in his.

-kiss me flying man. I love you…

-I love you too, flower.

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She deepened it and then… nothing. She stopped kissing back, her hand stopped holding on his. She was gone. He cried and hugged her closer. He smelled her hair. She was gone… nothing else matters now… Tenzin started to cry

-NOOOOOOOOOO!

Then he went into the Avatar state. He left Lily's lifeless body and glared at Ozai. Ozai started running away from him. Aang bended all the elements around him. He struck Ozai onto a rock and bended the earth on his hands and legs. He couldn't bend. He was trapped.

-Fire Lord Ozai you and your four fathers devastated the balance in this world and for that you will pay the ultimate price.

He bended all four elements and attached him but he control himself and went out of the avatar state. He landed on the rock.

-no, I am not going to end it like this.

-even with all the power on the world; you are still weak.

Ozai was ready to attack him from behind. Aang used his earthbending to sense him. He bended the rock and caught both of his hands and made him kneeled before him. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his forehead and chest. He closed his eyes and remembered what the Lion Turtle The sky went blue as the avatars energy and then red from Ozai's energy. Aang managed to win over and bend his energy.

-what did you do to me?

-I took away your firebending. You can't se it to hurt anyone else, ever again.

Aang went back to Lily. Tenzin was crying.

-why did you come back here? I asked you to go to Ba Sing Se.

-I know, but she wanted to see you.

They stayed there crying…

Today was Zuko's coronation and everyone waited for him to step out.

-I can't believe that a year ago, I wanted to kill you and now…

-now we are friends.

Zuko stepped out and everyone was cheering for him.

-I will bring peace to this place now that the war is over with the Avatar's help. He is the real hero.

Aang came out and nodded as Zuko was crowned as the new Fire Lord

After a few days the gang was sitting into the Jasmine Dragon, drinking tea and looking at Sokka's drawing. Aang was outside and Katara followed him. Without saying anything she hugged him.

-are you ok?

-I have to go. I need time to think. I want to be alone…

This was chapter 13. I hate this one too. Lily is dead :'-(

Well there is another one… wait for chapter 14! The last one…

Love you, see you soon… (I hope)…


	14. MOVING ON

CHAPTER 14 – MOVING ON

Two years have passed and Aang was staying the whole time alone in the Western Air Temple and in Ember Island. There where too many memories. He couldn't forget her. She was the one for him. But she once told him that he will be happier with another girl. Tenzin came to the temple.

-hey, Aang.

-hi Tenzin. How are you?

-I am getting married with Meng and I want you to be my best man mostly because you should be my brother-in-law. I want to apologize. I saw how much you love her when it was too late.

-it's ok, Tenzin. Don't feel sorry. I'll be your best man.

-the made of honor will be Toph.

Hey left the temple and went to their marriage that would be held in Kyo Island, where Tenzin and Meng met.

Zuko and Katara got married. Katara was the first waterbender that became Fire Lord. They had two kids and lived at Zuko's palace.

Sokka was now married to Suki and he was now the chief of North Pole which now was a big city again.

And Aang… Aang was alone…

They finally arrived at Kyo Island.

Aang saw Toph and he was amazed. She had grown up very much and she was beautiful. But then, he thought that he can't fall in love with her because then he would have given up on Lily. He went to the beach and sat on a rock. It was night.

-my rock is taken, again?

-hi Toph. You are the last person that hasn't talked to me yet.

-I just came to tell you that the moon looks beautiful tonight!

-I know. But… wait; how did you see it?

-wake up fancy dancer; you live in your world. I am kidding!

-you have a lot of fun when you don't punch me.

-do you want me to punch you?

-NO!

-then why do you bring it up?

-my bad. So?

-so, what?

-do you want us to talk about something?

-no, I just want us to gaze at the moon.

-ok… wait you don't… ha ha Toph!

-ha ha, I got you again.

-you don't want us to talk?

-no. I enjoy the silence.

-if you like silence why are you here?

-I didn't say I wanted to be alone…

-I prefer being alone with my silence.

-I want to be with your silence.

-I feel like we had this conversation again.

-we had twinkles, we had…

-you are funny.

-why?

-I live 116 years and I've never found someone like you.

-what do you mean?

Aang leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed back.

-please tell me that you don't want me to forget about this kiss

Again!

-would you?

-no way. I think that…

-you don't have to forget about it. Lily wanted me to move on

and be happy. Would you like to be my girl?

-Aang, I think I… love you!

-my heart is broken but I can say this. Our love has been tested

and we went through a lot. But now I know. My search for true

love, is finally over.

-what does that mean?

-I love you too Toph.

They kissed again…

-Aang, Toph! We have a marriage to attend to.

-we are coming Ponytail.

-Toph, you go. I'll be right there.

-ok, bye my love.

Toph left and Aang stayed there looking at the sky.

- Thank you…I will never forget you Lily, my flower…

Aang went back to the marriage…

A spirit formed exactly where Aang was sitting.

It was Lily and she smiled. She nodded.

-thank you for loving me. I will never forget about you either my

flying man… never…

She faded away and became dust. The wind blew… she was now a memory, she was now dust in the wind…

THE END…

I hope you guys liked it…

I'll see you soon…

Love you all…

Bye…


End file.
